The Waterfall and the Sun
by JetHarkness-Jones
Summary: Madi the daughter of Poseidon is in love with the god of the Sun Apollo. But they can't be together. In this story She has to figure out what the prophecy means and find a way to be with Apollo.What will happen? Will she end up with Apollo.What will be?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I Sat on my top bunk in the Poseidon cabin. I was flipping through the magazine My mom had sent me. Camp was over in three days and I didn't want to go back. My brown hair was a mess. My i pod was so loud I didn't hear Percy come in. He went and stood at the end of my bunk.I looked up and found him holding the note that was on my nightstand.  
"Give it back seaweed brain!" I got up and tried to take it from him.  
"Never fish lips, ad you are going to get into so much trouble when I tell Chiron." I froze.  
"you wouldn't dare" If he did dad would kill me and he would punish Apollo for all of forever" I head out of the cabin.  
"Fine you tell him. I would be miserable and you would love to watch that wouldn't you! You hate me anyway!" Percy and me were two years apart. He was bitter towards me because he didn't and still doesn't want a hates me. I went to the beach and sat on a rock and started to cry. I hoped dad wouldn't show.  
"Madi" I heard a voice say from behind me. It was Nico. He was my best friend. and my cousin but that didn't keep him from having a crush on me. But the gods don't have DNA so would it matter.I turned to him.  
"Percy found on of the notes Apollo wrote me and hes taking it to Chiron. I'm in so much trouble" I sat there crying, Nico came over and hugged me. Why is this happening? I thought. Annabeth came up behind us,  
"They want you at the big house Madi" I got up and went that way leaving her and Nico on the beach. When I got up the hill I could see that everyone was around. Even though I was far away I could still spot Apollo. I ran to him. He pulled me into a tight hug. I saw dad coming up the hill and I went inside still pretty upset. Chiron gave me a look as I passed and took my seat. I played with my thumbs. Dad walked in and headed straight over to me.  
"What is this that I hear that you are with Apollo." He looked Like a hot geyser was going to spring up right there. I kept me head down not looking up at him. I didn't answer. All the gods were arriving. I spotted Aphrodite first. Hopefully the goddess wouldn't punish Apollo for being in love. Or me for that mater. Mr.D didn't look to happy. But yet again he never was. Then Zeus. I never paid much attention on him. Then I saw uncle I get to call him uncle Hades, I'm his favorite so he lets me. He looked fairly annoyed. I guessed him and Persephone were fighting again. He walked over to me and gave me a hug. After all of the gods had sat down,Apollo came and sat next to me and held my hand. Both of us knew that this is the last time we would be together. Zeus stood up.  
"today we have learned that Apollo has been smiting himself with a child of Poseidon. How here find this wrong and needs to be disciplined. The goddess pf love stood up.  
"They are in is not a crime. They have done nothing wrong. And I know Hades is with me on this." She gave me a look that gave me hope.  
"Well you and Hades are the only ones. So Madi and Apollo can't be together and if they stay that way they will get disciplined" All the gods agreed and I stared crying and Apollo hugged me.  
"I am so sorry baby" He rubbed my back trying to comfort me. I got up went to my cabin and packed my appeared in the doorway.  
"Were are you going?" He said calmly. I pulled my things out of my cabin.  
"I'm leaving" I headed to the top of the hill. "Mom will be happy to see me." I left without thinking. I was going home. To be heartbroken in peace.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2  
I went down to the to the subway station. I took a sub to The subway station right by my house. apartment really. I went up to the third floor and to the last one on the left and knocked. My mom answered. She looked like she had just got out of bed. She gave me a hug.  
"how has my baby girl been" I went and put my things in my rooms,  
"ok I guess. i had to break up with Apollo, stupid gods don't know what love is like"She just stared at me. Knowing what I said wasn't true is was just how I felt. "I'm going to take a bath"  
"ok sweetie. I'll be going to the store in a minute" She went to her room to get dressed. I went and got my bath stuff(bath salts,bubble bath,bath shampoos ect.) I went and run the hot bath water and put multiple things in the water and I got in.

after drying my hair and I put my makeup on. I text my friend Miranda. She wanted to meet me at the mall. I sent my mom a text to tell her were i was going and i headed out the door. When I got there she was standing at the door.  
"Hi!" She yelled at me and I ran over to her.  
"Hi" I hugged her. we walked in and went to hot topic.  
"so whats wrong" she was looking through the t-shirts.  
"Adams mom made him to dump me" to all my friends Adam was what they knew Apollo as. It was funny to me because when I first met him he told me that was his name. I laughed softy.  
"Well you know what will cheer you up" she stared singing. " Charlie you look quite down With your big sad eyes And your big fat frown The world doesn't have to be so gray Charlie when your life's a mess When your feeling blue Or are in distress I know what can wipe that sad away All you have to do is Put a banana in your ear Put a ripe banana into your favorite ear It's true So true Once it's in your gloom will disappear The bad in the world is hard to hear When in your ear a banana cheers So go and put a banana in your ear Put a banana in your ear You will never be happy If you live your life in fear It's true So true When it's in the skies are bright and clear Oh, every day of every year The sun shines bright in this big blue sphere So go and put a banana in your Earrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" I burst out laughing.  
"there is nothing better than Charlie the unicorn. I was going through the t-shirts. I still felt pretty bad. When I looked up and saw Apollo walking to me. I couldn't help but smile. Miranda looked at me.  
"Isn't that Adam right there" I didn't answer.I ran straight to him. He pulled me into a hug.  
"What are you doing,If _your mom _sees us together. We are toast."  
"I can't stay away from you.I love you to much. I can't stay away and more." He kissed stood still. I can't do this. If we get caught.I pulled away.  
"I am so sorry Adam but I can't do this." I walked away and Miranda followed.  
"What was that about?" I kept on walking. I walked out of the mall. When I got to the coffee shop and sat in a both. I broke down crying. Why did he have to do that. I don't know.  
"you'll be ok" I heard a voice sit down in front of me. it was Thalia.  
"you'll never understand" I folded my arms and layed my head on them and cried. Thalia put her hand on my shoulder. I've never felt so helpless. I never thought being in love could hurt so badly. I fell like my life has ended. Nico ran in the door and over to us.  
"there you are been looking everywhere. Were have you been" He said out of breath. He sat down next to me and hugged me. I buried my face in his shoulder and cried. Nico looked older that me. Well...He really was but he was in. I never say the name. I hate that place. I was stuck in there for years. I never want to think about it. Nico rubbed my back.  
"shh its ok, your ok" I wanted to fight and get away. But I couldn't. Something told me to stay with Nico.I stood up.  
"why don't you and Thalia come over to my place" I said. I stared out of the coffee' shop and they followed me to my house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
When we got to me house I got the key from under the mat and unlocked the door. We went in and sat on the couch. I got up and put a movie in. I had no clue what it was. Some love movie that had no interest to me. I got up and went to my room. Nico followed me. Thalia wasn't paying any attention to me. She was to interested in the movie. I don't know why she was. I pulled a shoe box out from under my bed. I opened it and pulled out all my pictures of me and Apollo. Nico stood in the door way. Just watching me. His eyes had a felling of death to mist people. But to me they had a loving caring fell to them. I never knew why. It never meant anything to me. I went and got a pair of scissors out of my desk and turned on my radio. I sat on my bed and stared cutting up the pictures. Nico came and sat down beside me. I keep cutting the pictures. It made me fell better  
"You don't need to blame yourself for this. You didn't do anything just fell in love." I could tell by the tone of his voice that he wished that he was the one that I fell in love with. His voice had gotten deeper this summer. He had let his hair grow out. It was to his shoulders by now. His eyes had gotten so dark that they looked black.  
"If you wear all leather you could be a biker" We both burst out laughing. our laughs were perfect together.  
"And is you died your hair black and wear dark make-up you could be goth." I hit him in his arm laughing. This is why he is my best friend. I layed down on my bed. I was completely worn out. Nico layed down next to me. I snuggled up to him. And I soon found myself in a found dream.

I was in a jungle somewhere in South America. I sat on a rock by a crystal blue waterfall. The sun was straight above me. I got in and swam around in the pond at the bottom of the waterfall. Being the daughter of Poseidon water was my home. I always thought clearer when I was in or around the Sun was covered by dark black clouds. Soon it was completely dark. Then a red light came and light up the little pool. Coming up from behind a rock was Nico. He was wearing a black pair of black swim was smiling at me. He got in and we swam around. He came closer to me and looked in to my eyes. like he was trying to tell me something. But then I look up. I heard dad and mom talking downstairs. Nico was passed out on my bed so I let him sleep.I went downs stairs and found them talking in the kitchen. I just walked in. Dad looked at me  
"I'm sorry about what happened today" I walked right by him to the coffee pot.  
"Its ok daddy. Its for the best" Anyone could hear the sorrow in my voice. I fixed me A cup of coffee and sat down at the kitchen. I still was Thalia was till watching the stupid love goo-goo movies. How could the Aphrodite kids lived with themselves. I don't know. Dad came and sat next to me. I just played with the soon in my coffee and just listened to his ramble. How could he understand. I never knew. And I hope it will stay that way. I just stared out the widow.A few minutes latter Nico came in. His hair was I mess. I stared to laugh and dad didn't get way I found it was funny. Nico stared laughing.  
"What are you doing here" Dad turned to Nico He had the look he had back in the big house.  
"Making sure Madi is ok"His voice was flat."I would rather me be here to comfort her than let cut herself" Dad didn't like his answer very much.  
"listen here. I would never cause my daughter to do that."Nico smirked  
"you took away her only love away that'll cause it" Dad got up and walked sat down. I never knew him to do something like that. Something must be going on. I layed my head on his shoulder.  
"whats wrong" He looked down at the table.  
"He hurt you and doesn't believe he did. Its not right. Do the gods ever think we have feeling. I don't think they do." I played with his hair like I had a million times this time it seem he enjoyed it more. I don't know why. Something was pulling us together.I got up and he looked at me with sad eyes.  
"I've got to go shopping school starts in a week" I went down the hall and he followed me. He looked in the third room.  
"And thats who's bedroom?"  
"Guest do you want to stay and go to school with me?" He smiled  
"I would love to." He was beaning."I'll go get my stuff" and with that he left. Shadow travel. Fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
I went and took a shower. I never thought I could hate my dad. But I can and I do. He must hate me for what he did. There was something he was hiding from me. My mom was in her room doing her perfect make up. She acted like an Aphrodite kid. Wait a minute. Was my mom an Aphrodite kid. I went and watched her. She looked just like the kids at camp. She loved to spreed things. I walked in  
"Mom can I ask you something?"  
"Sure sweetheart"  
"Mom your moms Aphrodite. Am I right?" She sighed.  
"Yes you are. I was hoping you would never find out." I filled with rage  
"How could you not tell me this? I can't believe you! I can't date Apollo but you can have a kid with dad!" Nico popped out of no where. As I said. Shadow travel. Fun. we hared a knock at the door. I ran and answered it. Annabeth was standing there,panting out of breath.  
"They need you back at the big house. You have been sumond for a quest." I hated the words that came out of her mouth. I hate Annabeth to the knew this also knows that what she did is used to be nice to me. Then his lovely girlfriend told him I was no good and turned against me. I want my older brother back.I went with her anyway Nico at my side. Witch made this alright with me. When we got the big house Chiron was standing on the walked up to him.  
''Well Madi do you accept or not?'' I knew I would just to spit Annabeth. I knew what she would say.  
"Yes.I will." I knew I would have to go up to the attic and consult the creepy mummy. Yes shes still a mummy. Rachel Elizabeth Dare wasn't real. I hated the mummy.I hated the creep me out part.I headed up to the heart was racing.I could feel it beating in my head. I rechead up and pulled the latter down. I climb up and up for what seemed like I got to the top and say all the little nick nacks they had. I say the hippy mummy in the coner,I walked up to her and the mist gathered around mr and I heard the voice in my mind._ follow him west and retrave what is the one you you love and turn to the promised. return to the place you call home and comfront the damage._the mist went away and i went back down stares in a hurry. I ran striaght past everyone and headed staight to the beach.I went and sat on a rock and cried. I can't take this.I hate ealked up behind.  
"Madi." I turned.  
"What do you want?" I wiped away the tears.  
"Sis it'll be ok.I know its scary but you'll get through it."He huged hadn't said anything nice to me in a long time. I held close to him and cried.  
"shh its ok sis,I'm here." He was never this nice to me. He hated me,why was he doing this now? I riped away from him.  
"Why do you care?You hate me." I saw a tear run down his cheek.  
"I never hated you sis,I love you. Just please forgive me?" I hugged him. I thought he hated me,but all this time he loved me. How could I think that he didn't. I got up and went to the big house,Chiron was standed right before the steps.  
"So are you ok Madi?" He troted up to me. I wiped away the rest of the tears.  
"Yea,I just got alittle scared." I walked around and hugged Percy.  
"Nico and Thalia are coming with me if they want." They both smiled.  
"Yep" They both said and with got our stuff and walked down Half-blood hill.


End file.
